Saddler
Saddler was a Paladin. Appearance He is a man with a sharp impression similar to that of a bladed tool. He wears a deep scarlet plate mail on his body. And had several swords in his possession. There were two swords on each of his left and right sides of his waist, and two more on his back, for a total of six long swords. Also, there was a fixed dagger on his belt. In contrast to his appearance that looked like he was in wartime, the man expressed a smile that looked like he was a good person. Personality At first glance, he seems to be a person who loves people of the races because they have been blessed by gods and are their descendants as well as hate those considered "Demon Lord Worshippers" (since they are turning against God and the races to follow the Demon King). In truth, he is a person who uses the "suspicion of being a Demon King Worshipper" to arrest the person/people of suspect of going against the church and it's corrupt actions, tortures them until they confess to false charges, and executes them in the name of God and the church. Basically, he is an unexpected and untrustworthy person who would place suspicion on innocent people. He has also deluded himself into believing that he is God who has been given physical form. Along with that, he believes that the torture he brings on people falsely accused as Demon Lord Worshippers isn't "torture" but an act of "bringing salvation" on people who made the mistake of worshiping the Demon Lord and their eventual death is "God (and Saddler) forgiving them and inviting them into heaven". He also believes that removing the unique body parts of demi-humans brings them closer to being a normal proper human; showing signs of demi-human discrimination. Plot Volume 3 Abilities As a Holy Knight, Sadraa has abilities of both a Knight and a Sorcerer. His skills with magic, as deduced by Diablo, is greater than 60. Rem surmises that Saddler's true strength as a Warrior/Knight draws near Feudal Lord Galford's strength since Saddler was capable of quickly slaying her gigantic summoned beast with only a couple of thrusts of his sword; something like that was not common. Combining his skills as a Magician with the sword techniques of a Knight, his synthetic level is much higher. Equipment *'Deep Scarlet Platemail Armor': it has defensive magic cast on it to better protect Saddler from physical and magical attacks. *'Six Long Swords' *'Dagger' Skill *《'Subtle Chant'》: A skill one learns once they reached level 60 in the Sorcerer series. It is a skill that reduces the Cast Time of a magic spell. It also allows a sorcerer to cast a spell without the use of a magic tool or weapon and without saying the aria of magic. Spells *《'Stun'》: A bad status type magic that incapacitates the opponent from moving or retaliating in any way. *《'Cement Lock'》: It is an Earth attribute bad status magic. It causes the bad status effect 《Petrification》 on his opponent. *《'Flare Burst'》: Saddler's maximum magic spell. Therefore it is the most powerful spell that Saddler currently knows. A superior version of the 《Explosion》 spell. Gallery Alicia cristela 2.jpg|Standing behind Alicia Isekai Maou 09 02.jpg Episode 9.jpg Isekai Maou 09 16.jpg Isekai Maou 11 07.jpg Isekai Maou 11 09.jpg Isekai Maou 11 14.jpg Saddler is Terrified.jpg|Saddler is Terrified Saddler Fights.jpg|Saddler Uses his Magic on the Demon Lord Saddler Fights 2.jpg|Saddler Uses his Magic on the Demon Lord 2 Saddler Eyes.jpg|Demon Lord Messes up Saddler's Eyes Saddler Eyes 2.jpg|Demon Lord Messes up Saddler's Eyes 2 Saddler Eyes 3.jpg|Demon Lord Messes up Saddler's Eyes 3 Saddler Demise.jpg|Saddler Demise Saddler Death 1.jpg|Saddler Death 1 Saddler Death 2.jpg|Saddler Death 2 Saddler Death 3.jpg|Saddler Death 3 Trivia Site Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Lyferia Church Category:Martial arts user Category:Human